Phantasm
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Mayukou.  Mayura and Koutarou are engaged, but the night before, he's visited by a spirit with brown hair.  Who is she, and how in the world is this random woman connected to Mayura?  Worse, she also seems connected to Loki.


Title: Phantasm

Rating: K

Pairing: Mayukou

Disclaimer: The series Matantei Loki and the characters are not mine…I've done so many fanfictons that you guys should know that…ha. XD

Author's Note: So…Glee is becoming more and more amazing. Kurt is still my favorite with Sam and Puck (followed by Shue, Sue, and April.) I've been so busy watching it and doing the newspaper that I feel like I'm being slowly eaten alive by it! (I also have a few new online manga series…oh my gosh. XD; )

But anyway…this pairing needs a lot more love…so here's a story for them. Nobody else likes them…so if you are one of the rare few, drop a review please? :D

Oh, and it's from Kou's POV.

-START-

I'd slept peacefully the night before the wedding, something I was sure wasn't going to happen. After feeling so easy about asking, I felt like I was in eternal peace. I was so calm that I speculated that perhaps I'd died already. It was understandable, I suppose. I felt like I had died when I heard her agree to it when I was certain she'd turn around and get married to something else, like an alien or something.

The scary thing was that I could see her being engaged to something stupid like that.

Aside from my stupid thought, I had a dream. I couldn't remember it when I woke up, but when I saw my fiancée's face hanging over my own in anticipation, it rushed back to me.

The world was dark and filled with a lingering, untouchable sadness. I was happy, but the aura around me was tainted with melancholy. A saw a white being appear before me suddenly as I pondered why I had appeared here. She had long brown hair and a thin face and body. Her face was bleached out in the darkness, but the eyes still glowed as tears rushed down the woman's face.

"_I'm happy," _the woman cried, falling to her knees and sobbing. I tried to run over and comfort her, but my body refused to follow. I only stood and watched her.

"_Who…who are you," _I'd interrogated as I had watched the woman rattle beneath her thin clothes. _"Do I know you…?"_

She merely shook her head, but she still smiled up at me with sheer happiness. _"You don't need to know me…"_ she cried pitifully, her soft voice oozing with ugly sorrow. _"I'm just glad…"_

"_Hm?"_ I was confused. She looked so familiar, but so odd. Her skin was as pale as death and she emanated an unworldly coldness that chilled me to the bone, even where we were meters apart. _"Do…you need help?"_

She didn't seem to notice me any more after I'd spoken so softly. She looked up towards the heavens, silver tears sparkling. A white light illuminated her whole body as she spoke, echoing through the dead space eerily. _"I wasn't supposed to see this day…but I'm so glad. God gave me a chance…and I came back. Thank goodness…she's marrying such a kind man. Thank you…Koutarou Kakinouchi…"_ she mumbled, exploding in a giant burst of silver.

A felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as I shielded my eyes with my forearm. I had opened them at the last second to see two green eyes shrouded in the light. They looked as if they belonged to a small child, but I couldn't see any other details. Once my eyes had adjusted, I could only hear a child's voice and make out a thin outline.

"_**You must come back…"**_

I finally recognized her. Despite the brown hair, I knew they were connected.

"M-MAYURA!"

With that, my eyes opened**. **I noticed the mentioned woman leaning over me happily, wearing an oversized dress-shirt she'd found in my closet. She flopped down on top of me and gleefully asked, "Koutarou-kun…were you dreaming of me?" She giggled and lifted herself out of the bed we'd been sharing, letting the shirt fall off her shoulders. "Remember, we're getting married today! You won't have to dream much longer, 'kay?"

I was frozen. My eyes moved as I watched her skip into the bathroom, but that was it. My whole face felt numb and cold, and as I slowly placed a hand over my eyes, I'd realized something odd. The similarities were too ample for it to be anyone else…and despite my shock, I felt slightly comforted.

That woman had to be Mayura's mother and those eyes belonged to the kid Mayura visited, Loki.

XOXOOXOXO

The wedding arrived a few hours later and went rather smoothly at first. As it pressed on, other people began to notice and comment on my shock. Misao was especially cruel, laughing and making jokes about my paleness and the plum-colored circles under my eyes. Thank God I wasn't a woman, the brides are supposed to be the prettiest, after all.

I was just about to take my place in the aisle when the little boy I'd seen in my dreams, Loki tugged on my arm playfully. "Kou-chan," he chirped merrily, looking up at me with large, innocent eyes. "You know…now that you're married…that means you're old."

I narrowed my eyes and planted a hand on my hip. "What the hell would you know about marriage, detective," I replied sarcastically. "You're like ten, right?" Strangely enough, he never responded.

"You'll be different when you're older," I chastised, pulling on the little boy's cheek. He moaned and pulled away, sighing. He was about to take his seat when I remembered my vision from last night, when I almost called him back. Just as I prepared to raise my voice, a soothing tone mingled with my thoughts. It surged through my head like lightning and made my heart skip a beat.

"_**You're place is with your bride, not the mysteries behind her."**_

I blinked and suddenly heard the music from the organ (Yamino had volunteered to play after being taught by Narugami, who had picked it up at a part-time job.) I knew I was supposed to walk, so I did, and I realized and Loki followed me with a stricter gaze than usual. One might describe this moment as an epiphany.

"_I don't know how you did that," _I thought, smiling at the boy. He lifted his brow in confusion after a few moments. _"But he's right."_

I had all the money I wanted, so I could afford everything I wanted for the wedding. Still, none of that mattered. Other than putting the ring on Mayura's finger, I think that dream was the most valuable part of the experience.

-END-

Short and crappy…review, please? Oh, and a new divider! Whoo!


End file.
